gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Rarity
Dr.Rarity is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon and the responsible behind the tournament. Physical Appearence Dr.Rarity is obviously a parody of Dr. Strange from Marvel Comics, he wears a Black, White, Orange and Light Blue robe with living red eyes on his chest, he also wears a Black Purple pants that ends on his feets, he is black grey-haired and have a black moustache. His 2nd transformation is a parody of BlackHeart from Ghost Rider, he have a Black, White, Orange and Light Blue skin, his red eyes from his robe are now his main and unique eyes, he has no mouth and nose but he still can speak because of his telepathy. His final transformation is a parody of Shuma-Gorath from Dr.Strange, he is now an eye with tentacles, his skin is the same of his 2nd form but now he can only make roar noises like a real beast. Story To be added... Transformations File:Dr.Rarity.png|Human (1st Form) File:Dr.Rarity Phase 2.png|Humanoid (2nd Form) File:Dr.Rarity Phase 3.png|Monster (Final Form) Trivia *Dr.Strange is a hero but his parody is a villain *His battle themes are similar to Double Bowsers (1st and 2nd Phases) and Final Battle (Final Phase), both from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. *Both Dr.Strange and Dr.Rarity have the same word's meaning on their second names. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Clarence Category:The Power Puff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Z Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Looney Tunes Category:Garfield Category:Johnny Test Category:Teen Titans Category:Ben 10 Category:Dexters Laboratory Category:Chowder Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:How to Train your Dragon Category:Dragons Rise of Berk Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Samurai Jack Category:Foster Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Category:We Bare Bears Category:Scooby Doo Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:OKKO Let's be Heroes Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Villainous Category:Infinity Train Category:Spongebob Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Madagascar Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Danny Phantom Category:TUFF Puppy Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Monsters vs Aliens Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum Category:Fanboy and Chumchum Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Planet Sheen Category:The Mighty B Category:Mighty B Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Back at the Barn Yard Category:Avatar Category:The Last Airbender Category:Avatar The Legend of Aang Category:Avatar The Legend of Korra Category:The Winx Club Category:Winx Club Category:Breadwinners Category:The Breadwinners Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Alvin and the Chimpunks Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Regal Academy Category:Mysticons Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Clarence Category:The Power Puff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Z Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Looney Tunes Category:Garfield Category:Johnny Test Category:Teen Titans Category:Ben 10 Category:Dexters Laboratory Category:Chowder Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:How to Train your Dragon Category:Dragons Rise of Berk Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Samurai Jack Category:Foster Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Category:We Bare Bears Category:Scooby Doo Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:OKKO Let's be Heroes Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Villainous Category:Infinity Train Category:Spongebob Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Madagascar Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Danny Phantom Category:TUFF Puppy Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Monsters vs Aliens Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum Category:Fanboy and Chumchum Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Planet Sheen Category:The Mighty B Category:Mighty B Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Back at the Barn Yard Category:Avatar Category:The Last Airbender Category:Avatar The Legend of Aang Category:Avatar The Legend of Korra Category:The Winx Club Category:Winx Club Category:Breadwinners Category:The Breadwinners Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Alvin and the Chimpunks Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Regal Academy Category:Mysticons Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Super Mario Category:Punch-Out Category:Pokémon Category:Rabbids Invasion Category:Rabbids Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:New characters Category:Antagonists